My Past Will Always Be With Me
by DarthTardis
Summary: What if Harry left the wizarding world after the events in the department of mysteries. What if he changed his name and left magic behind. What if Voldemort found him again. But what if he had a son? Alternate Universe where Harry has a son and everything is not as it seems . Slow building HP/LV. Featuring Harry's son Eden. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I was sat on the sofa with my son Eden. His little face was screwed up in concentration as he watched and tried to understand the episode of Merlin that was on the telly. I think it was 'The eye of the Phoenix' one of my favourites though personally I preferred shows like Sherlock. However the telly was Eden's from 6 till 8 on a Saturday night. That was our rule and I stuck to it. Eden turned to me.

"Daddy?"

"What is it little man?" I knew that tone of voice. It was the tone Eden used when he was about to ask for something.

"Thirsty,"

"If you ask properly you might get something,"

"Daddy, can I have a drink please," I smiled he was starting t remember please and thank you.

"Sure, what do you want?" Though I was sure that I could guess the answer.

"Strawberry please," I guessed right. I smiled, "Ok," I got up to get Eden some strawberry milk. It was his favourite drink. Not mine seeing as it was full of sugar and send him hyper but hey it was a Saturday night.

I wandered into the kitchen to get Eden his drink. I liked this life, domestic with no risk of a sudden painful death. No, I chastised myself. I can't think about that. That's not who I am anymore...That was the past and I had vowed to put it all behind me and I had for the most part.

I opened the fridge door and sighed. There was no milk. I ran my hand over my face; if I didn't get some, Eden was going to be upset and my nice peaceful Saturday night was going to be ruined.

"Eden!" I called; I heard the smack of tiny feet on the tiles as Eden wandered in. He ran up to my legs and hugged them.

"Lo, Daddy. What you want?" I picked him up and he rested his head on my chest.

"Daddy needs to get some milk, is it ok if Uncle Will watches you?"

"Ok Daddy," So it was fine with Eden, I just needed Will to be co-operative now.

"Go watch Merlin, Will will be here in a sec," I watched him as he toddled off to his spot on the sofa. There was a lump in my throat. Watching Eden made me realise how lucky I was to have him, my son. If I hadn't have left he wouldn't be here with me now. I never regretted leaving my past behind me. This was my life now and I was perfectly happy about it.

As I walked to the front door I glanced into the living room. Eden was transfixed by the screen. I smiled Merlin was the best way to keep him quite. I unlocked the door and pulled the bolt back. Will always told me I was way too obsessed with locks and security but then again he had no idea where I had come from.

I lived in an apartment building in central Manchester and Will just lived across the landing. I banged on the door until he opened it as sometimes if I stopped too soon he would just decide to ignore it.

"Hey,"

"Will can you watch Eden for five minutes please,"

"Well..."

"We've run out of milk,"

"In that case of course," I smirked. He obviously remembered the last time we had no milk. The tantrum was one of epic proportions. I had complains from my neighbours about the noise. So we did not want a repeat of last time. I watched as Will grabbed his keys and pulled his door shut. He walked across the landing into my flat.

"What's he up to?"

"Merlin is on,"

"I'll try to be quite then," he said with a smile. Interrupting Eden during Merlin was another thing that was not done.

"I'll be back in a sec,"

"Sure, go," with a wave of his hand he disappeared into my flat.

I turned patting my pocket to make sure I had my wallet. The notes and coins had confused me a first and don't even get me started on chip and pin. It was so complicated!

I was outside now. It was raining, a typical autumn evening. My feet squelching in the leaves which had fallen in the autumn wind. The air was crisp and cool as I walked onwards my nearest supermarket. I collected the milk no problem. I also brought Eden a bar of chocolate. It wasn't much but it would make him smile and me by extension.

That was when it happened. Stupidly I decided to take a short cut home and walked through an ally which led to the back of my building. I could hear footsteps behind me put I paid them no attention. I felt as if something or someone was watching me and I turned around, nobody was there. But I quickened my pace wanting t be home.

I heard the footsteps behind me again, but this time they came closer. Something gripped my jacket and I was being swung round before being bundled against the wall. I fought back but then somebody gripped my biceps so I was turned around. My back was slammed against the wall and my skull bounced off the bricks with a sickening crack. A piece of wood was pushed into my jugular and I froze. Then a face stepped out of the shadows.

You see my name had been Harry Potter and my past had finally caught up with me.

XoXoXoXoXoX

My name now is Evan, Evan Anderson. But once I was Harry Potter, wizard, golden boy and supposed saviour of the light. I left the magical world. Took a new name. New life, new start. I suppose you have questions. I'll tell you what happened.

We had just been to the department of mysteries. Because of Dumbledore not teaching me occlumancy and letting the bastard Snape teach me instead the connection between Voldemort and I was open. Open to manipulation and Voldemort did manipulate it. Long story short it ended in my Godfather's death. I had never had a proper family. The Dursley's couldn't give a damn about me and I haven't any memories of my own parents. Sirius was the closest thing to a Father that I had ever had. I suppose I blame Dumbledore for this death, if he had taken the time to teach me...no I can't go down that route.

Anyway as I walked out of the office I started to question myself. I had always blindly followed Dumbledore's orders but what if the old man was wrong. What if he had another reason for wanting to defeat Voldemort? As I thought that day I realised that Dumbledore held many positions of power within the magical community. If he used me to defeat Voldemort with his guidance he would easily be able to take control. From one dictator to another.

So I did the only thing I could. I left. Took myself out of the equation. I got the knight bus to privet drive. Why privet drive with the horrible memories? I needed to speak to Petunia. So that where I went.

I knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here freak? It's the middle of the bloody term!" Uncle Vernon shouted dragging me inside.

"I need to speak to Petunia," Uncle Vernon scoffed at me whilst my aunt stood behind him with her arms folded. I looked a mess. My eyes were red and swollen from my tear. The wounds that I had obtained at the ministry only hours before were still bleeding. I was close to breaking point.

"Please, please. I need to talk to you, I need help." My aunt looked at me.

"Go and clean yourself up. Your clothes are in the second bedroom. Hurry up you are making a mess boy," That was her trying to be kind and I appreciated it. They could have just as easily shut the door in my face; well Vernon still would have thrown me out if he had had a choice.

I took a shower. Just stood there watching the water mix with my blood and turn the water pink. I started to cry again. The water mixing with my tears, washing them away as soon as they fell. I would have stayed in there longer except my legs were about to give way. I was exhausted hurt and worn out with grief and fighting all night. Opening the cabinet I found a first aid kit. I patched myself up. I used a lot of bandages. The worst cut was across the palm of my hand. It stung like hell. As I was sorting myself out I heard the front door bang. Didn't think much of it. I found clean clothes in the bedroom like my Aunt told me I would. Then I went downstairs bracing myself for the questions that were sure to follow. When I got there my Aunt was alone in the kitchen. She looked at me.

"Sit, "she ordered, pointing to the table. I did. It was always better to do as she said straight away. She banged a plate full of toast down in front of me then sat across from me, I picked up a slice and tried to chew but it tasted like cardboard and I couldn't swallow, I was shaking and trying not to cry. Petunia reached over and took the plate out of my hand. She held my hand as I cried. I couldn't stop. It was an outpouring of the pain, hurt and grief which had built up since my parents died. I can vaguely remember being lead to my room. I must have cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning in my bed. I was surprised I had no recollection of getting to bed. Somebody had taken my shoes off and placed my glasses on the bedside table. I was shocked to say the least. I must have looked awful because I could never remember her being this nice to me before, to be honest I was slightly freaked out. She had never been this nice to me before.

So I got up that morning and went into the kitchen. My uncle was out again and I could see from my aunt's face that she wanted an explanation. So I told her, I told her everything. About the prophesy, about what had happened to me during my time at Hogwarts, I spoke about Sirius and the events of the previous night. I told her that Dumbledore expected me to sacrifice myself. I said it all and it felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

Her face as I was talking. It was aghast; I saw regret, guilt, shock and pain reflected on her face.

She looked at me. "I'm sorry Harry, I know we never made you welcome and your time here is probably one long bad memory to you, I blamed you for things that happened before you were born and I see now that I was wrong to do so. But Harry, what will you do now? You cannot stay here they will look for you here."

"I know, I need to start again, somewhere new, with a different name. I want to leave magic behind. I will break my wand destroy everything. Just start again. But not in London. Maybe somewhere in the north of England."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally" I smirked, "Do you think Uncle Vernon and Dudley would have fun destroying my thing,"

She smiled, "You can see the bonfire now," she looked at me, "Harry go back to bed you're exhausted still," I nodded, I was tired.

So after that Dudley and Vernon had fun destroying my things and I moved north to Manchester. Got a job at one of the theatres there, I like to act. Two years later just before I turned 18 I got told by a girl that she was pregnant after a one night stand with me. She didn't want the baby but I did. We agreed that I would be sole guardian of the kid.

When my son was born he was handed over to me. I haven't seen his mother since. I named him Eden Lucas Anderson. He was born on the 11th of February 1998. It was the best moment of my life. I had left the magical world two years previously and I had never looked back.

My new name was Evan, Evan Oscar Anderson. I am a non magical person and to me Harry Potter no longer exists, however tonight it seems that my past has finally caught up with me.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Voldemort looked at me. He smiled, a sinister smile that made my stomach clench with fear. Not just for me but for my son. Voldemort stepped forward.

"Well you have certainly changed Harry,"

"That's not my name," He was right about one thing though, I had changed. I had muscles now. I had a six pack and had grown to the height of six foot. I had a muscular physique but it was not too muscular. My hair was now artfully rumpled rather than a constant mess and I had contact lenses now. My appearance was totally changed apart from the scar the marked my brow.

"Evan, hmm, better name than Harry don't you agree Avery?" Shit I thought, he had some of his most vicious death eaters with him.

Voldemort turned away, he waved his hand at me."Bring him," I started to struggle for real then and managed to get them off me. They were anticipating the old weak helpless Harry Potter, but I was not him anymore.

"I will not go with you Voldemort, I am no longer a threat to you, and I will be staying here,"

"Oh really Mr Potter, " He reached out and grabbed my chin. I flinched but his touch brought me no pain. He was shocked at this I could see it in his eyes.

He grabbed my arm meaning to apperate. "No please no, I can't... please I'm not a threat please!" He turned to me.

"Why are you so desperate to remain?" I was having an inward battle, I gave in.

"I can show you but not with them," Voldemort at least has limits but I was not having a load of bloodthirsty death eaters near my son.

"Fine," Voldemort nodded to his men. "If I am not back in twenty four hours you know where to look," he turned to me. "Not that anything could kill me,"

I led the way back to my apartment building. Into the lifts, as we were going up I turned to my former enemy. He had a human appearance now. He looked about twenty five with thick brown hair and brown eyes. I was worried about having him near my son but I wouldn't leave Eden so this was a compromise. Thankfully I still had the bag with the milk in my hand so that was ok.

The lift stopped. "This way ," I muttered. I walked into my apartment.

"That you Evan?" I heard Will shout.

"Yeah"

Will walked out of the front room and looked at Voldemort who was standing behind me.

"Who's this?"

"Old friend," I lied. Will nodded

"Look I got to go, see you tomorrow yeah?2

"Sure see you then,"

"Bye," he called and then he was gone.

"Old friend?" Said Voldemort smirking. I frowned

"Yeah well I'm sure that naming you as would be murder would have gone down so much better,"

"Why are we here Potter,"

I sighed. "Eden!" I called. "Come here please,"

Eden came in and run up to me. I picked him up and held him close, his head on my chest. I watched as Voldemort's eyes went wide.

"Eden, this is daddy's friend Tom," I didn't think my son could pronounce Voldemort very well.

Voldemort stood staring. I was quite funny to watch.

"Lo, Tom," said Eden smuggling against my chest.

"Hello Eden," He turned to me, "Well this changes things doesn't it Potter."

**So what do you think. Just a plot that has been bugging me. Please review to let me know what you think!**

**DarthTardis xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at my old nemesis. He was right, Eden being here changed everything, I will not go back to a world where I have to fight and die for a cause that has been forced upon me. I won't leave my son and I won't fight for a cause and put my son in danger either. Screw Dumbledore and his war, I will not be a saviour Eden comes first. I held Voldemort's gaze for a few seconds then looked away. Eden started wiggling in my arms.

"Daddy! Strawberry please Daddy!" Eden said. I set him on top of the kitchen counter and he sat there swinging his legs happily. I busied myself with making his drink I could feel Voldemort's eyes watching me. I hated that he was here near my son but I tried to act normally, Eden was incredibly perceptive for his age and could pick up on when I was on edge or upset with ease. Normally I would encourage my son to be empathetic to other but at this moment I cursed this talent.

"Daddy?" I looked round to find my son watching me. He pointed to my head. I reached up to find blood on the back of my head where it had hit the wall.

"Daddy, you're hurt," I walked over to my son who immediately threw his arms round my neck.

"Hey, don't worry daddy's ok, promise,"

Eden lifted his head up form its spot on my chest. "Promise Daddy?" He said looking at me with his sea green eyes – a combination of mine and his mother's.

"I promise little man," he gave a small sigh and snuggled back to my chest. "Tired?" I asked him. I felt him nod. Placing him back on the counter I reached over and got his milkshake thing, picking him up in my arms again I stated to walk towards the living room. I turned towards Voldemort.

"Would you like to come through," I hated that I had to treat him as if he were a guest however with my son in my arms I had no other choice. He looked at me and nodded. My living room was small. A 36 inch TV in one corner with a fake fireplace in the centre of the wall and a bookcase next to it. On the opposite wall there was a sofa covered in cushions and blankets and there was also an armchair. Eden's toys littered the floor; the TV having finished playing Merlin was now showing the national lottery show. Picking some toys off the armchair I gestured for Voldemort to sit in it whist I sat on the sofa. Eden rested his head on my lap with his body draped over the sofa. I took his drink ff of him and covered hi up with a blanket. I knew he would be asleep soon. When that happened all these pretences and niceties between myself and Voldemort would end.

"When did this happen?" Voldemort asked.

"Eden was born about two years after I left, before I turned eighteen,"

"Why did you leave Potter?"

"That is not my name,"

"Really?" he said with a smirk. I bristled, Eden was asleep,

"Excuse me one moment," I said picking him up to take to bed. "Oh and try not to commit any murders whilst you wait, it really does annoy my landlord,"

I stood outside my living room and rested my head on the wall. Thankfully my son was in bed and safe for the moment. But that didn't mean I was.

I walked back in. Voldemort sneered at me. I felt sick, way was this man here!

"Are you going to kill me?" I blurted, unable to stomach the tension.

"I was, however I do not think that it will be pleasant for your son to find your corpse,"

"Then what,"

"Well, Mister Potter..."

"That is not my name,"

"Excuse me?

"I am not Harry Potter anymore; do you see anything of him in this house? No this is my new life now, I HAVE A NEW NAME IT'S Evan. Remember it "I snapped.

"Manners... Evannnn, I must admit that I prefer it to Harry,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well...Evan...I have this problem, according to the prophecy you are the one who can kill me so naturally I must take steps to prevent this," he stops as I bark a laugh.

"Something funny Evan,"

"You believe a prophecy told by Sybil Trelawney at the request of Albus Dumbledore, because there I absolutely no way that he could have faked that and he would have no reason to do that at all would he?"

"You surprise me Evan; you actually have a brain,"

"So you agree,"

"It is ...plausible," I accepted that, it was the closest he would come to admitting that I had a point.

"Anyway I am no longer a threat even if I wanted to be, "

"What does that mean," I looked at him. Then I walked over to my bookshelf and took down box that was on the top shelf out of Eden's reach. I passed it over to Voldemort.

He opened it, the pulled out three pieces of wood.

"This is..."

"My wand" I finished.

"Why would you snap your wand?"

"I wanted to cut all ties with the magical world,"

He looked at me shocked. For a wizard a wand was an extension of the body. It was another limb and if it were broken it was like somebody chopping your hand off. My snapping my wand was a mark of finality, a commitment to leaving the magical world.

Voldemort stood up.

"What, what are you doing?"

"Evan, I am going to give my followers the news that Harry Potter is no more. As for what I will do with you, we'll I will be in touch," He apperated away.

I sank to the floor, I wasn't dead! I'll admit, I was more than a little shocked when I realised this. But it was a good kind of shock.

I decided to go to bed. It was early yes; however I would only be replaying everything in my mind over and over again if I stayed up. To be honest I didn't want to be in that room. The darkness outside and the presence of Voldemort had made the room feel dark and foreboding. I unplugged my laptop and went through to my room stopping in on Eden first. There was a beanbag next to his little bed and I sat down on it. I put my head in my hands and tried to relax. No use, I was hyper alert and on edge.

My son was fast asleep. As I looked at him I could see that it was hard to believe that he was mine. He didn't look like me that much. His eyes were a sea blue- a combination between blue and my own green, his hair was a dark brown. A cross between my own black and his mother's which was a chestnut colour. But we had the same shaped faces. Eden has a very happy nature. He was outgoing, clever but was always smiling. He made friends easily. He was very much different to the child that I had been at that age.

I just sat there watching him dream. He was smiling and kept tossing and turning. I must have made a noise or something because his little voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Daddy?" His voice was confused and heavy with sleep.

"Shush I'm here," I said stroking his hair. He sleepily raised his arms to me and I picked him up realising that he wanted a hug.

"Daddy, I stay with you a night?" He mumbled against my shoulder.

"Sure, come on then," I was glad that he asked. I wanted him near me tonight. The visit had set me on edge and I couldn't settle. I turned off Eden's night light and shut his door before walking into my room. I peeled back the covers and set him down before cleaning my teeth and getting into my own pyjamas. When I got in bed Eden curled himself around me and I feel asleep with him cuddled to my chest.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I awoke to Eden tapping my shoulder. He was peering down at me with a goofy smile on his face and his hair sticking up in all directions. I pretended to growl and stuck my head under my pillow. I heard him giggle and then he pulled the pillow away.

"Raaarr," I pretend growled then pulled me on the bed and started to tickle him.

"Daddy!" he shirked laughing. "Daddy... stop! DADDY!" I raised my hand in surrender then pulled him close for a hug. He was still laughing. That was how I started that day, with a smile on my face.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I was stood in the kitchen making breakfast. I heard the pitter patter of little feet behind me.

"Daddy, what is for breakfast," asked Eden as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Toast and jam for you," ~It was his favourite.

As I was finished making his toast the doorbell rang "One sec," I called. I sat Eden at the table and put his plate in front of him. The doorbell rang, more insistently this time "One minute!" I shouted.

I walked towards the door muttering about callers at uncivilized hours. Fully ready to have a go at the person on the other side of the door for ruining my nice peaceful Sunday morning I swung the door open.

Ron and Hermione were on the other side of it. I froze in shock. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I blurted.

The next thing I knew I was seeing stars as Hermione smacked me around the face. She then threw her arms around me. I stepped back quickly. I didn't want her to touch me. Merlin knows they were only here on Dumbledore's orders. She looked hurt but I didn't care.

"Harry..."

"That is not my name," I interrupted. "My name is Evan."

"Why, what ...we don't understand. Harry..." I stiffened. "Evan then, why did you leave. Do you have any idea what it did to everybody?"

"Frankly to me that is done with but if you really want to have this conversation I would suggest continuing it inside rather than on the landing," I looked at them. I pointed to their wands. "And you can put those away before you step one foot inside here,"

"Err why?" asked Hermione.

"Do it and you will see," I replied cryptically. I didn't want Eden around them if they were using magic. I didn't want him to have any connection to that world.

They put their wands away so I gestured for them to come in. They did. I let them walk ahead of me into the kitchen where I heard a loud gasp and a little voice shouting "Daddy!"

I walked in, Hermione was looking distinctly unimpressed and Ron looked shocked. Eden looked put out and as soon as I walked in he ran to me. Picking him up I muttered soothing words in his ear.

"What the hell is this?" demanded Hermione. I looked at her coldly. My son was not a 'this'

"Let me introduce you to my son Eden," They both gaped

"Eden go get dressed we are going out today,"

"Okay," he ran out of the room.

"Are you going to explain this then?" Hermione spat

"How did you find me?" I said coldly

"I'm waiting for an explanation," said Hermione.

"Seeing as I'm an adult I don't have to give you one. In fact I'm wondering why I'm letting you in this flat at all."

"I just meant..." started Hermione.

"Save it, you think you can walk in here and find me as I was seven years ago? Really, did you think I would run into your arms? No I am a parent; I have a new life, a son a normal job. I haven't used magic in over seven years and I don't regret it. You told me all I needed to know when you referred to my son as 'this',"

"You can't leave us, the war, Dumbledore needs you."

"I would help that old git if hell were freezing g over," the was an audible gasp at this, "It was never my war and if you think I'm dragging my son into a war then think again"

"Harry...sorry Evan please listen to yourself you are obviously enchanted," She began to take her wand out.

"That's it get out,"

"What no please," I pointed her to the door. Turning to Ron I saw he was standing there impassively.

"Ron come on..." I hadn't a problem with Ron he hadn't said a word or done anything. I watched as he shook his head and Hermione stormed out. I was glad.

I looked at Ron

"Questions,"

"Some, though I must say that is one lovely kid you've got," I smiled

"Thanks,"

"Where's the mum?"

"Didn't want anything to do with him,"

"Ahh sorry," I shrugged.

"Coffee?" I asked

"Sure."

**Phew. Another one done. I stated this in school during religious education today and it is now 1am and I have only just finished.**

****IMPORTANT** I need a Beta. If you would like to Beta this story please PM me. I really need one so please let me know if you are interested.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review. Anything just your thoughts on the story are appreciated and I like getting constructive criticism, it help me to write better. **

**Next chapter in a few day, **

**May the force be with you,**

**DarthTardis xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Ron sat across from me at my kitchen table sipping his coffee. The silence stretched thin enveloping us in its folds. I studied the table to avoid looking at him. To be honest I had nothing to say to him in my mind I had said goodbye to Ronald Weasley eight years earlier. At least the coffee was good that was something to be thankful for I suppose.

I was perfectly content to just stay quiet but then Weasley spoke. "Why...why did you leave? Please just... at least give me a reason, you just left without any explanation..." He said tiredly, I ran my hand over my face. How did I start to explain this? His expression started to annoy me though. He was looking at me as if I had let him down badly, like I had... I don't know ...betrayed him. It made my blood boil. Just because I hadn't stayed to die for him!

"Why did I leave Weasley why?" I hissed at him." Why the hell do you think?! I was a child who had lost everybody and everything, I was abused by my relatives and did anybody care? No of course they didn't. It was all hey Harry come fight the guy who killed your parents and has been after your blood since you were a child. Harry go on, sacrifice yourself for us whilst we sit back and watch you get hurt," He made to interrupt me but I held my hand up and carried on, "Shut-up, so I run around nearly getting killed at a school which was supposedly SAFE. I mean what kind of school had a deadly snake in the basement, a three headed dog, dementors which suck out your SOUL and BLOODY DRAGONS AND MERPEOPLE AND ...ARGH!" I took a deep breath aware that Eden could probably hear this and I didn't want him to have to hear me shout. Breathing deeply I carried on, " Its a miracle that that school hasn't been shut down already!" I laugh sarcastically. "Are you starting to see my point yet Weasley? And then and then there is Dumbles, the guy who was always pushing me into danger. He could have got me out of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Did he? No of course not. He could have helped me during fifth year, but no he didn't! He was pushing me to be the boy hero, moulding me to think of him as though every word out of his mouth was the gospel truth, to think of him as a kindly old grandfather whilst all the time he was grooming me to be a bloody weapon!. He used me. Well I left, what did I have to lose, it's not like I had any family or any commitments is it?" I finished and I felt the old anger bubbling up inside of me.

Ron looked at me, "You had the war... the prophecy, and you had commitments. You're the one who has to kill Voldemort, and yes it has been hard for you ...Evan. But you had friends, we tried ... we tried to be there for you. You've never had it easy and I'm not denying that you've had it rough. But you're the saviour whether you like it or not, you can't just run away!"

I looked at him sharply. "I don't give a damn about the war and seriously...does Dumbles really expect me to believe that? That I'm meant to be the only one who can kill Snakeface, I mean I wasn't ever that powerful was #I. Face it it's a load of crap. I'm not a saviour. I was never a powerful wizard. Face it any wizard with moderate power has a much a chance of killing Voldemor as I do"

He stood up. Looked at me. "You've changed... No," He held up his hand as I started to speak. "No, it's my turn. I'm sorry ...you feel like that... sorry that you obviously hate me so much, but... but if you think you can leave you're wrong. Harry...Evan. You can't run anymore. Dumbles as you call him, he, he has worked out how to find you're magical signature. He can find you anywhere now. You can't run anymore Evan, I'm sorry but...but you can never leave, he won't let you." He stood and made to leave. "I'm sorry that you hate me and well our world so much,"

I didn't know what to say. If Dumbles could track me then I was screwed. I knew that once he got me within his claws again he wouldn't be letting me go. I heard the door bang, it snapped me out of my musings. I then heard a cry of pain and ran tot Eden's room.

My heart stopped when I found him on the floor. I knelt down and he looked up,

"Daddy!" He threw himself at me. I held him close in a way that was instinctual, you couldn't learn how to be a parent, it just...happened.

"Eden, tell me what happened," I said to him softly whilst standing up and moving to sit with him on the bed with him on my lap.

I heard him mumble but couldn't catch what he said. "What did you say?"

This time I heard him clearly "The floor was lava Daddy I jumped but then I fell!" His voice turned to a wail on the last word. I smiled at him though he did not see me and hugged him closer. He was clearly upset but I didn't know whether that was from the actual fall or the fact that he didn't make his jump. I held him close as he sat curled up on my lap. I set him on his bed and moved to his drawers pulling out his clothes. We were going out today so I chose warm cloths. It was cold this October. I wanted to laugh at myself, one day I'm worried about having to kill as bloody dark lord and now I'm picking out warm clothes for a four year old. I decide and turn around to my son.

"Can you put these on yourself or do you need help?" I asked.

"I can do it Daddy!" I smiled and walked to the door.

"Shout if you need help,"

"Okay Daddy," I smiled and walked to my own room to get dressed. I decided on a blue polo shirt, jeans and a gray hoddie. Yeah, okay I'm meant to be a mature Father and all that. But I am only twenty two, so give me a break. As I pulled my hoddie on somebody knocked, no somebody started to smash my door. I felt calmer after being with Eden. With him it was so simple and relaxed. I could just let go and that was exhilarating.

"Evan open up! Evan...Evannnn...EVAN" I heard Will shout.

I walked to the door, "Sorry no psychos permitted here, landlord's rules,"

"So when's your eviction date then," I grinned

"Touché," He smirked and sauntered in.

"Well what do you want then?" I shouted following him into the living room.

"I have just come to take my favourite godson..."

"Only godson,"

He glared at me. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I have to come take my favourite godson out to play football."

"Really that's why you're here?"

"Evan just because you cannot respect the fact that Sunday mornings are for football. I may not be able to save you but I can save Eden. Now are you going to make me a drink or do I need to do it myself?" He finished with a long suffering sigh. I smirk.

"Go thirsty it might shut you up," I reply.

"My friend, if you can ever shut me up I will give you whatever you demand,"

"Well, that could be interesting,"

"You and I both know it's never gonna happen,"

Before I could reply Eden ran in and jumped at Will. "Uncle Will!"

"Hi midget, go get your trainers. Its football time!" He replied.

"Will I never said he could go," I interrupted.

"But you won't say no," He told me.

"Will mate, he can go any other day. But not today, please don't get him wound up. Any other day, but not today."

"This is about last night isn't it," he said looking at me sharply.

"I will tell you later, just please. I need to go," He looked at me and nodded.

"Eden I will see you later," he clasped my shoulder "See you later mate," I nodded and watched as he let himself out.

"Daddy are we going out today,"

"Yep, have you got your shoes on?"

"Yes daddy," I pulled him onto my knee and put his coat on him. He started squirming on my lap trying to get down. I held him and he laughed as he tried to break my hold.

"Daddy! Let go! Let go Daddy!" I chuckled.

"Ok, ok" I dropped him gently on the floor. "Go wait for me by the door," I flopped back against the sofa as he left the room. Maybe it would have been better to let Will take him today whist I attempted to figure out what I was going to do.

"Daddy, come on," I heard Eden whine. I stood up and stretched, I hadn't slept well. My nightmares had returned for the first time in nearly eight years and I was suffering the consequences. Grabbing my wallet and mobile off the coffee table I made my way to the front door where Eden was waiting for me. I reached over him and unlocked the door simultaneously pulling on my shoes. I stepped onto the landing. I looked at Eden who was staring at the kitchen for some reason.

"Eden...Eden come on," He jumped and shook his head. He came to stand by me. "Go call the lift," I told him and I watched as he ran off. I reopened the text that I had received from Petunia the previous morning and ran my hand over my face. I hadn't seen her in around seven years. Vernon had told me to get out of their lives for good now that I had left that "freaky school" and didn't need to stay at privet drive anymore. Anyway she wanted to meet me and I couldn't find it in me to ignore her. She was the one who lent me money behind Vernon's back whilst I got myself sorted out.

"Daddy! The lift" I heard my son call. I put my phone in my pocket and walked down the hall. The lift pinged as I got to it. I leant against the back wall as we got inside. I realised Petunia didn't actually know about Eden. Then again the Dursley's weren't exactly on my Christmas card list for some odd reason. I smirked at that thought.

"Daddy where are we going?"

"We are going to meet your Aunt Petunia,"

"Ok," he looked deep in thought. "What's she like daddy?" I chuckled as I though how I could describe Petunia to Eden.

"Well, she has a neck as long as a giraffes, and she is very nosy,"

"Really Daddy?"

"Yep," I said laughing at his disbelieving expression

"Is she scary," He mumbled. I picked him up.

"No, anyway you know I wouldn't let scary people near you," He nodded and I placed him back down. I was going to have to stop carrying him soon. It sent a pang to my heart to realise that my little boy, my son, the one person who I loved above all others was growing up. I wished I could keep him this young, innocent and carefree forever. To stop the world that we lived in making him grow up as fast as I had to.

We reached to ground floor. Nodding to the security guard in the lobby of our building I grabbed Eden's hand and walked outside. It was raining so after checking Eden's coat was properly zipped up. I grabbed his hand and jogged with him to the bus stop.

On the bus I leant my head against the cool glass of the window. My scar had been prickling for the first time in eight years. Why couldn't anything be simple? They just had to turn up and ruin my nice, simple, safe life.

I jerked upright as I realised we had neared our stop. I put my hand on Eden's shoulder and guided him to the front of the bus, making sure that the jerking movements of the bus didn't make him fall over. We were meeting Petunia at a Costa Coffee shop in central Manchester. We stepped off the bus and I grabbed Eden's hand. There was a main road and I was taking no chances.

I pushed open the door of the cafe with numb hands. As we stepped insider I spotted Petunia. She was sat towards the back of the shop in a secluded alcove. She hadn't seen me yet so I guided ~Eden to the back of the store.

"Petunia, hi," She looked up startled.

"Evan hi...who's this," I smiled and pulled Eden out from where he was standing behind me. I pointed to the chair and he sat down. It was quite funny. Petunia was shocked and her face... I wish I had had a camera.

"Petunia, this is my son Eden, Eden this is your Aunt Petunia," Eden ducked his head; he was always shy around new people. He was like me in that way.

Petunia looked at Eden cautiously. "It's nice to meet you Eden," Eden mumbled a reply. I nudged him.

"It's nice to meet you too," he said more clearly. I put my hand on his back as he looked up at me for reassurance.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked Petunia.

"A cappuccino please," I nodded

"Anything else," She shook her head. "Come on Eden let's get these drinks," He slid out of his chair and followed me to the counter. I stepped up to the server.

"Hi what can I get you?" The woman behind the counter asked me, she was giving me that fake smile that they use to try and tempt you to buy more.

"Um... two cappuccinos and some orange juice please,"

"Sure," I could see the woman checking me out and I gave a crooked smile in return. I turn to Eden and handed him the orange juice and the glass.

"Can you carry that without dropping it?" he gave a frantic nod in return. I picked up the tray with our drinks on and walked carefully to our table. I am still a clumsy idiot at times.

"So Evan how are you?"

"I'm well thanks, you?" She gave a wan smile.

"I'm ok, I just wanted to see you, it's been seven years now,"

I smile. "Time flies doesn't it? How are Vernon and Dudley," She looks upset as I ask.

"Evan...Vernon died about three years back. His weight caused a stroke; he died in hospital a week later and Dudley... well. He ended up in prison for GBH," She seems to choke back a sob. "To think, ~I spent eighteen years under the delusion that he was perfect,"

"I'm sorry," I say honestly She smiles.

"How have you been? I mean everything seems to have changed for you." She smiles at Eden.

"Yeah, I mean obviously there's Eden now," I say ruffling my sons hair. "I'm good, I like my life now. It's simple and I like that. No dangers or deaths. Just simple,"

"I thought you would have gone back. That you would have missed it," I smile and give Eden my phone as I do so. The mobile should keep him quiet for a bit.

"No I'm ... happier I guess, I'm not worried about dying every other day. Its simple normal and ... I mean I have Eden and that just...I never thought about having a kid but now...It's everything to me."

"I know what you mean but I hope your son turns out to be better than mine," I smile sadly.

"I'm sorry about Dudley," She smiles.

I feel a tug on my arm. "Daddy it's locked," Eden whines, pointing to my phone.

"Shouldn't there be something on the end of that sentence?" I ask him.

"Please Daddy," I take the phone from him and unlock it before handing it back. He gives a grin and returns to playing angry bird or whatever it was he was on.

"Anyway Evan I just wanted to see you... make sure that at least one person in my family was doing ok for themselves, but I need to go now,"

"Oh ok," I'll admit it I was taken aback by this turn of events. Though I guess it was awkward for both of us.

"It was great to see you and it was nice to meet you Eden,"

"Nice to meet you too," He answers politely. I smile at him.

"Bye Petunia," she stands

"Goodbye Evan," The goodbye was very final. I felt as though she was saying goodbye for good. I watched as she walked off.

"Come on then," I said standing up. I help Eden on with his coat before walking to the front of the store with him.

"Daddy can we stop at the park on the way home?" Eden looks up at me with hopeful eyes, I can't refuse.

"Sure," I walk holding his hand to the bus stop down the street. The nearest park to our apartment it a five minuet journey. I take Eden to the children's play area there. I watch as he runs off towards the slide. At the entrance of the park is a bench so I decide to sit down and wait. Eden will want to be here for quite awhile. He loves to play outdoors.

I'm looking at the sky so I barley register it when a man sits down beside me but then,

"Hello Evan," Startled I turn to the figure next to me. In as steady a voice as I can mange I say

"Tom,"

**Well that took ages. Sorry I made you all wait so long for that! * Runs away from all the death glares* Anyway I wanted to say THANK YOU. I have had such an amazing response to this story it's really overwhelming! 112 followers and around 60 favourites. You guys are great! **

**Anyway I want to know if you want this to be a Dark Harry story or not. Yes there will be eventual slash, however I want to know whether it should be a redemption fic or a dark Harry fic.**

**Let me know! How do you guys like Eden. I wanted to show a bit more of the father son relationship in this chapter.**

**Anyway please review and thank you for an amazing response! **

**Darth Tardis xxx**


End file.
